Enchanting the Prince
by amethystdolphin
Summary: So, as you can see, basically this is Ella Enchanted in Char's pov. I know this has been done a couple hundred of times, but I just wanted to put mine up too. If you like it, please comment, and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Ella Enchanted Fanfiction

A/N: ME: Char, will you be mine for two hours?

Char: I am Ella's for eternity, so no.

ME: But I need you for inspiration, how else will my fanfic go on?

Char: Go ask Ella, she knows best.

Ella: Is someone calling me? Oh, hey Char.

ME: Ella, will you please tell me Char's POV so I can record it dutifully?

Ella: That's what Gail Carson Levine asked me, and I said no to her, my author, why should I tell you?

ME: You are owned?

Ella: No, duh. Why else are we on for gods sake?

ME: You just felt like it?

Ella: Wrong answer! YOU DO NOT OWN ME OR CHAR, OR ANYTHING IN MY BOOK! NOW GO BE HAPPY AND WRITE FANFICS WHICH ARE SO AU THEY SHOULDN'T EXIST AT ALL!

ME: *CRAWLS IN HOLE AND WALLOWS*"Guess I don't own anything then…but my fanfics are not AU!*

Char stood by his father, and waited solemnly for him to speak. The meeting, for the both, had after all been called by "His Royal Highness." Finally though, after much twitching of his mustache and fiddling with hands however, he stated, "Lady Eleanor, your mother's favorite subject and best friend has just expired. You are to represent the royal family at the funeral."

"But…" Char started.

"No buts, that is final. You knew her, what is the problem with you?"

"Shouldn't the whole family go?"

"Not when the whole of Kyrria is worried over attacks of the ogres."

"When is it then?"

"Tomorrow, it starts at noon. You are to be on your best behavior, you hear me?"

"Yes father." Char dutifully replied, while thinking, 'Why does he never trust me with even such trivial stuff? Am I not always presentable to the public?'

King Jerrold went on to talk about Lady Eleanor and the details of the funeral. "Be sure to comfort her daughter", he noted. They were quite close and her father was one of the most mercenary people ever born.

A/N: Should I continue? Or not… you be the judge! Feedback please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ella: I am my own person, but I do belong in the head of GAIL CARSON LEVINE, NOT YOU!

Char sat in the front pew, feeling bored. No, it was not that he disliked Lady Eleanor, but the whole funeral was conducted in such a boring and formal sense that, had she been here, she would have made another joke out of the High Chancellor, he mused while trying to look apologetic for the family.

The chancellor stopped speaking, and it was time for the ending of the funeral, with the closing of the casket, saying goodbye to Lady Eleanor forever on this Earth. He saw, as if in a trance, a beautiful young maiden pushed forward by Sir Peter, the mercenary father, stumble forward and slide the lid down slowly. As the magnificent lid shut close with a click, the girl started crying, not like the fake tears the ladies in court cry, but a real cry, one he remembered indulging in once also, when his father had told him at the age of seven that he was unfit for the throne and he never was going to give up his crown to him. He had wept bitterly and shed many a tear that rainy afternoon.

Char saw her father pull her to him and the girl ran away immediately out to the doors of the church and beyond, still wailing all the way. He absently stood up, and made to follow her. It was over anyway, and everyone was standing up to leave. Catching her father's eye, he motioned that he would bring her back, and Sir Peter nodded his thanks.

Outside, he walked towards the cemetery, and followed the sounds of crying to an old beech tree that was gnarled and wrinkled with age. He felt disorientated, how did one talk to someone who just lost her mother? Coughing, he motioned slightly and embarrassedly towards a tombstone, saying, a bit too loudly, "Cousin of mine. Never liked him. I liked your mother," he turned back, hiding his blush at being so blatantly rude, but the girl followed him, and walked with him, if you could count being so far away that you couldn't even see her features clearly walking with him. He closed the distance and they walked along, back to the church, to her father and the carriage.

Looking back at the scene in the castle, he felt stupid and awkward, while recalling her beauty and grace and honesty with something that could only be admiration. She was beautiful, no doubt of that, but there was something more, something in her that made him want to know her more and be good friends with her, with Ella.

A/N: Ok, so what do you guys think? This is my first really long story, and I'm not sure if it's good. Constructive critism welcome! Just no flaming please! I don't care, but sometimes there's just that straw that breaks the camel's back! LOL!


	3. Chapter 3

Char: I am owned by Gail Carson Levine, and my beautiful and contrary wife Ella. Amethystdolphin does not own me, rather I own her…

A/N: I'm sorry,,, I know I haven't updated in forever…but school work was horrible and my teachers are pushing us so much… and interms are due to come out Tuesday. I am so going to die… Well the story est ici. (Been practicing my French)

Waking up a couple days later, he felt rather sad. Ella was leaving, the rumor had spread through the court as fast as wildfire and it was confirmed. She was leaving for an extended period of time till she was deemed "ladylike," and wouldn't wear green at her mother's funeral, nor rip her dress getting into a carriage, or so the rumors went. He stretched, wondering where he should go for the day. He had today off, and it was a well deserved rest from his studying. Stupid masters always crammed as much knowledge as they could into him, until they finally knew no more. Urgh! Ah well, he could go to the old castle and try to look for the secret passageway that led to somewhere, he knew not, or he could go to the Kyrrian Library and look up some of the new titles that were just released. He really wanted to check out the book, "The Snowball Effect" by Buffett. Wait a moment…didn't the menagerie keeper, Simon say that there was a couple of new creatures coming today? He really should go visit the menagerie, and see them. The menagerie was humongous and there were all sorts of creatures there. He simply adored the centaurs. They looked…almost… human, and they were kind and simple creatures who loved you for your food. He'd go and see them. Getting dressed, he rushed to the dining hall and grabbed a couple of the apples that were in the great gold urn that was resting on the huge mahogany table. He rushed out before anybody could yell at him for not eating breakfast properly, like a "prince" should, and ran hurriedly to the place.

Arriving very out of breath, he panted and looked around. Heading towards the centaurs, he saw from afar, a brunette near them trying to…talk to them?? But wait…was that not Ella herself? What in tarnation was she doing here? Was she not supposed to be heading towards her finishing school right now? Hurrying towards her, he saw that she was trying to feed them her cheese?? Oh for heavens sake, he grabbed an apple out of his pocket and held it out to her, "Here." She turned, saw him and smiled. Taking it from him, she threw it with remarkable aim to the one she seemed to like best, saying "I always expect them to say thank you, or how dare you stare." Char started, and automatically replied, "they aren't smart enough to talk, see how blank their eyes are…" He pointed, then cringed inwardly. She probably already knew that by now. That was one of the basest common knowledge in the kingdom. Must he act like a complete fool? He turned away, sighing, and she surprised him into a laugh the next moment, saying "If they had words, they wouldn't think of anything to say." Oh, her mother's wit was quite visible in her too. His liking of her grew. Most lasses would have replied demurely that his highness was so educated and knowledgeable, even if he had said that the sky was green and that blue and green were mixed up. He glanced at her, she was gazing out towards the parrots and Simon, who was handling a couple on his arms and hands.

Slowly ambling towards Simon, they found him quite bothered by a parrot who was garbling something very distinctly NOT Kyrrian, and who looked like he wanted to strangle it. When Simon saw him, he bowed, and Ella fidgeted uncomfortably. The parrot squawked something "Fwthootor…nadanadanadanada" which sounded like gargling water to him yet Ella repeated word for word, the string of words. Very impressed, he turned to her and tried too, yet his strong Kyrrian accent made everybody burst out laughing. Simon did not know what it meant, and they made their way towards the orgre in captivity.

A/N: Sorry this is a filler…I meant to write til the ogre part but I had huge test for Cultural Studies and French that I think I failed… So constructive criticism please. Love you guys…My dolphin loves you too…


	4. Chapter 4

Ella: Why am I here under this stupid author's control ONCE AGAIN???

I thought she quit trying to murder my story…

Char: Hey…I like how she's trying to make MY voice heard!!!

A/N: sorry guys…I really meant to update way sooner…but you know…I'm a teenager and I had tons of schoolwork…no excuse I KNOW…my stuffed dolphin is glaring at me…

So…without further ado… my awesomely late chapter is up…

As they approached the ogres, he turned, trying to discern if Ella was going to be scared. She seemed a brave lass, yet ogres were not exactly the furriest and cutest animals in the vicinity. Yet Ella seemed to be ok with it, even a bit excited, to tell the truth, so he led the way onwards.

When they reached it, he heard some distinctly NOT ogre noises coming from somewhere. He and Ella only had enough time to grab the little gnome before the ogre snatched it up and ate it. While Char was busy looking for guards, Ella took the little one from him, thinking to calm it, but when the ogre saw her with the child, he started laughing. It was grating on Char's nerves, but what really surprised him was when the ogre just commanded Ella to bring the child to him. And that wasn't all, the cherry on top of the ice cream float was that Ella actually started to go towards him. Char started. What was going on?? Commanding Ella to stop, he yelled for guards, and dashed over to her. She seemed shaken, and pale. "Why did you listen to him, Ella," demanded him as he tried to make sure that she was alright. She evaded the question, and muttered something about the gnome being scared, but he persisted, and she finally murmured something about the ogre's eyes. But that didn't make sense, even if the ogres have managed to find some new kind of trickery and deceit, it wouldn't be through the eyes, it would be more through the sound effects of their throats. But, whatever, if she said it was the eyes, then let the guards around it also wear masks alongside the earwax.

As they strode along the garden, looking for the pack of gnomes, he tried to shake off the unease he felt.

A/N: sorry guys…love you…plz review and tell me whatever it is I might be doing wrong and sorry for the long wait, I'm gonna do smaller chapters and update more often…hopefully nobody is gonna throw tomatoes at me for updating so slowly


End file.
